


the moon song

by thesonder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Married Couple, Married Life, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Oneshot, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cottagecore vibes, natasha romanoff is a good mom, sorry im kinda bad at tags, steve and nat have a son, steve comes home from work to his wife and son, steve rogers always comes home, they all live together in an ancient cottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesonder/pseuds/thesonder
Summary: steve comes home from work to the house supposedly empty. but that's before he hears the singing.short ass oneshot and domestic au where steve and nat have a son and steve comes home from work to hear nat singing him to sleep. domestic bliss and fluff ensues.wrote this in a moment of weakness bc I JUST WANTED A FAMILY FOR THEM OKAY
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	the moon song

**Author's Note:**

> just some good old fluff with steve, nat and their baby son. the family we all wanted.

The house is quiet when Steve initially enters, and he can smell the faint warm remnants of a cake that must have been baked earlier in the day. Every room is either dimly lit or not at all, the only light present warm and dark yellow as it floods the floors littered with children’s toys, solitary and still after a long day of playing. 

He walks through the house, gently placing down his shield and helmet on a sofa as he goes, looking for Natasha everywhere. At first, all he finds is a messy highchair in front of the TV, Cheerios strewn in the near vicinity, and a diaper bag apparently unpacked in a haphazard frenzy, as baby wipes surround it. However, as he ventures further into their small cottage, with its copper kitchen and fat squashy armchairs, bronze coloured wood bookshelves and rocking chairs, he begins to hear what sounds like... music.

It is soft, and gentle, and kind, and he recognises it automatically as coming from Natasha’s mouth. She is singing. Steve’s heart swells. She hasn't sung in years.  
He obediently follows the sound to where he could have probably guessed it was coming from, and finds her, finds them both, in the nursery.

Natasha's back is turned to him, and she stands in the middle of the small, cozy room. What little light there is comes from a small yellow lamp in the corner of the room, which has stars cut out in the lampshade, consequently casting small shadows of them onto the ceiling. Natasha sways as she sings, and even with her back to him, Steve can see the small child she cradles in her arms. 

Steve leans against the doorframe, utterly content simply to watch them, as Natasha sings down to the baby dozing sleepily in her arms. As she sways, she gradually turns, and Steve can see the baby she holds wearing his baby blue rabbit print pyjamas, at ease in his mother’s arms. Their son.

The music grows louder as he watches, and his ears begin to pick up on the lyrics.

_I'm lying on the moon  
My dear, I'll be there soon.  
It's a quiet and starry place  
Time's we're swallowed up  
In space we're here a million miles away.  
There's things I wish I knew  
There's no thing I'd keep from you.  
It's a dark and shiny place  
But with you my dear  
I'm safe and we're a million miles away._

He recognises it instantly. It's the Moon Song. The one Natasha had taught Steve as they hid from the law that one night in Lebanon. In the pitch dark, she had sung it to him, and told him of her past, and the nightmares that tormented her when she slept. From that night on, they had never slept without one other by their side. 

Completely and utterly peaceful, Steve stays watching her as she rocks their son through the song. When it finishes, she stays in her place, obviously not noticing Steve there, being too transfixed with her son, who is now fast asleep in her arms. 

Steve takes his cue, and slowly but surely enters the room as not to startle her. He rounds her left side, placing a comforting hand on her arm as she turns to see him. Her face lights up, and she gasps lightly but quietly, as not to wake the baby. She reaches up on her tiptoes for a kiss, to which Steve obliges, and then he moves to look down at their son asleep in Natasha's arms.

He reaches down a gentle finger and strokes his son’s smooth cheek, then his wisps of sticky-up blond hair, in awe of his raw perfection. As a parent, he is usually obligated to say his child is perfect in every way, but here Steve feels no obligation, and just genuinely believes his child is as perfect as they come. _Everything_ about him is perfect. 

Steve smiles in delight and looks back to Natasha, who meets his gaze with equal silent ecstasy. Together, they creep over to the tall crib lying at the back wall of the room, below a pair of long, flowing curtains. Natasha carefully lays their son down inside, and his arms jerk around a little at the repositioning. His head then lolls to the side and he snuffles a little, before settling down to sleep again. Natasha takes the baby's little hand in one of her fingers as a goodnight, to which he grasps tight, and then she lets go. Steve strokes the baby's hair once again, and then they both simultaneously back off towards the door. 

Stopping at the threshold, Steve and Natasha both look back once at their son asleep in his crib, before Natasha turns off the star projecting lamp, and they gently close the door behind them.

It's perfect nights like these, Steve thinks, that make him oh-so grateful to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> wow the fluff is real in this. wrote this listening to scarlett johansson’s version of the moon song and fell in love. hope y'all enjoy :)


End file.
